Legend of Soul Calibur Broken Destiny's Cast Blog!
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Link: Are you curious about the story? Lukas: Maybe want to learn more about us? Hilde: Well here you can! Cassandra: Here we'll be stating facts about us. Nyir: Why am I even here? Mallon: So please read the intro. Amy: Please? *Puppy eyes*
1. Intro

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge.

"Yo, what is up in the hizzaouse?!" Howl said. Lukas walked up to him.

"Get out of here you fake!" he said as he kicked the fake Howl out, knowing the real one was elsewhere. Link walked up.

"Hello, everyone, I am Link, the Hero of Time." Link said as he pulled out his clipboard. "I'm pretty sure, you've played Ocarina of Time."

"And I'm Lukas, the Bloody Knight, the Hero of Time's ally!" He said smiling.

"You should really work on that title, you sound like you're swearing about it. Anyway, this is our blog you can ask the people listed below to answer your questions on our story, which is on hold, since Howl's stuck in Minecraft." Link said, accidentally breaking the 4th wall into another story.

People you can question:

Link

Cassandra

Hilde

Lukas (O.C)

Mallon (O.C)

Amy

Nyir (Soul Edge)

Sakul (O.C)

"So, feel free to ask us anything." Hilde said as she rested her arm on Lukas' head, since he was still eleven.

"Get off!" he said pushing her off.

"Anything that doesn't require spoiling the story, got it?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes Miss Cassie." Mallon said hugging her leg. She picked him up.

"Aw! Not you Mallon, the readers!" She said kissing his cheek. She put him down and he walked by Amy.

"So, ask us stuff in reviews, or Nyir will swallow your soul!" Sakul said to the audience.

"No I won't." he said.

"Ugh. Just ask stuff in the reviews." Link said face palming.


	2. Spoiler Alert!

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Chapter 1: Spoiler alert.

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge. I also own the insane Howl.

**Asked by: Jack Fire**

**Is this based on PSP version?**

"The fucks, a PSP?" Lukas said to the audience. Link smacked him on the head.

"I told you, stop swearing, it's not appropriate." Link said to his now, a child friend.

"Prick." Lukas said. Mallon suddenly walked up.

"PSP: A Playstation Portable, suitable for playing certain types of video games, Mister Lucius." Mallon said as he pulled down his cloak. "Yes, Jack Fire, this is indeed based off of the PSP Version."

* * *

**Asked by: Jack Fire**

**Is Kratos gonna be in the story?**

"Uh, Kratos? You mean the new god of war, in place of Aires, who killed many gods and monsters?" Casandra asked.

"M..." Hilde began, before Link put his hand on her mouth.

"Hil, no spoilers, or when the real Howl comes back, he'll kill us all." Link said to her.

"Got it." she said to him.

* * *

**Asked by: HowlXenn13**

**Yes it is, Jack Fire. This is the PSP Version.**

"THE HELL?! THIS ISN'T A FREAKING QUESTION!" Lukas shouted. "HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!" he called for the teen. He ran up.

"What is it Lucy?" Howl said hugging him. Lukas kicked him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FAKE?! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING, AT LEAST ASK A QUESTION, DUMBASS!" Lukas said shaking the fake in midair. Link and the others face-palmed.

* * *

"Leave a question in the reviews, if you have any for us." Nyir said as he looked at the audience.

"Bye!" Mallon and Amy said as they waved.


	3. Howl gets creepier

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Chapter 2: About the characters.

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge. I also own the insane Howl.

* * *

**Asked by: HowlSerah12**

**HI! I have questions for all of you, "What do you think of everyone else?"**

**Link: Will you go out with me?**

**Lukas: Who the hell are you, and tell, me your back story.**

**Hilde: Do you like Lukas, and I mean Like, Like. **

**Cassandra: DO you like Link or Lukas more in a lover's sense.**

**Mallon: Do you like Amy?**

**Amy: Do you like Mallon?**

**Nyir: Why the Hell are you named Nyir?**

**Sakul: Who the frick are you?**

"Well, to start off, Lukas is my best friend, I don't know why, but he just is. Hilde's doesn't get kidnapped as often as Zelda, so she's cool. Cassandra's a bit of a hottie. Mallon's a sweet little boy who's been through a lot of crap. Amy is someone I feel bad for as she had to live with an ass like Raphael. Nyri, I don't trust and Sakul's just weird." Link said first.

"Link's cool, Hilde's hot..." Lukas said.

"WHAT?!" Hilde asked blushing.

"Um, I meant cool! Cassandra's a bit irritating at times, but she's a pretty good friend. Mallon's an okay kid, same with Amy, Nyir' my weapon, so we're on good terms. And Sakul... that guy just straight up, I hate him." Lukas said.

"Well, I find almost everyone agreeable with in this group. I don't trust Nyir and Sakul shot me, so I don't like him one bit." Hilde said as she sat back down and Cassandra walked up to the computer.

"Link's an okay guy, Lukas... eh, a bit of a primadonna, Hilde's my best friend, Mallon and Amy are so cute! I love kids! Sakul and Nyir are two people I don't like." Cassandra said.

"I personally find everyone here quite nice." Mallon said.

"I-I like everyone here." Amy said quickly before sitting down.

"Whatever." Nyir said sitting down.

"Link's kind of cute." Sakul said.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Lukas and Link shouted to Lukas' clone,

"Maybe?" he replied. "Hilde and Cassandra are cool, and Nyir and Lukas? I want to kill them."

**Link: Will you go out with me?**

"No, I will not date you, you're not even from the story." Link said.

**Lukas: Who the hell are you, and tell, me your back story.**

"Well, I'm from Termina, The Fierce Deity killed Majora and the others when they were mere children, and I've left Hyrule with Link to search fort my father.

**Hilde: Do you like Lukas, and I mean Like, Like. **

"Uh, I uh... Well, he does have some physically appealing traits that some may find attractive, and he... um, I... Stop nagging me!" Hilde said, blushing wildly.

**Cassandra: DO you like Link or Lukas more in a lover's sense.**

"Well, I'd have to choose Link, I don't know, but I feel more attracted to him than Lukas.

**Mallon: Do you like Amy?**

**Amy: Do you like Mallon?**

"Um..." the children said, blushing wildly.

**Nyir: Why the Hell are you named Nyir?**

"Because I like the name Nyir, because it is, what it is." He said as he scratched his head.

**Sakul: Who the frick are you?**

****"I am Lukas' dark side, his shadow, his true self." Sakul said to everyone.

* * *

**Asked by: HowlSerah12**

**One last question, this is for Howl.**

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL HOWL?!

"What are you talking about Serah? I am the real Howl." he said walking closer as you back away. "Don't lie, you know in your heart that it's me..." The fake Howl said, skipping closer. "You know it's me, because I'm right here." he said, giving a wretched smile. Suddenly threads fly out of nowhere and whip him.

"That's bedder." Mallon said as he looked at the unconscious clone.

* * *

"Ask questions by reviewing, we'll be sure to answer them all! Bye!" Mallon and Amy said in unison.


	4. Link and Howl take the lead!

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Chapter 3: Link!

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge. I also own the insane Howl.

* * *

**Asked by: I Am The Real L **

**Link whom would u date out of everyone in the story**

"Hmm, probably not Hilde, cause Lukas is in love with her." Link said as he patted Lukas on the back, who was blushing like the sunset. "Maybe Cassandra."

**WHERE IS HOWL?!**

"Hm? Yeah, where is Howl?" Lukas said looking around. "He was just narrating the Kid Icarus story with me a few days ago." He said as he looked at the blue laptop that was Howl's, sitting on the table.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the real Howl for days, where could he be? He parents must be worried." Hilde said, looking at Howl's parent's, crying over the photo of their fifteen-year-old child who has gone insane now.

**Can someone break the fourth wall to say hi to howl.**

"Yeah, sure whatever, Hey Howl." Sakul said angrily.

"Hi, how's it going?" the actual Howl said after punching his copy. Everyone turned and Gasped.

"HOWL!" Everyone shouted and hugged him.

"GET OFF!" He said as he squirmed out and back into another story.

**Link what is ur orientation (male or female)**

"... It's because of the clothes, isn't it? It's not a skirt, IT'S A TUNIC! I'm straight!" Link said reaching for his bow and shooting at you. He calmed down as you dodged it. "But you should really ask Lukas." Link said, snickering.

"BUT IT WAS JUST MAJORA! Just because I had a crush on a boy when I was five, doesn't mean I'm bisexual!" Lukas said, blushing wildly and walking back to Hilde.

**Whats ur favorite adventure link?**

"Majora's mask, since I could do everything the right way, no matter what." Link said, looking at the masks in his pocket.

* * *

"Thanks! We'll be back soon, bye!" Amy said as Mallon stood next to her.

"Feel free to ask us stuff in the reviews, bye!" Mallon said to everyone,


	5. Howl, the psycho killer

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Chapter 4: KILLER CLUB!

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge. I also own the insane Howl.

* * *

**Asked by: I Am The Real L **

**Its too bad Howl is gone...**  
**I wonder what would happen if insane howl met beyond birthday from death note**

****Link looked at his phone and dialed his number. "Hello? BB? Yeah, this is Link. How's things going in the Death Note world? That's... good to hear that you got your newest victim. Listen, we have this guy here, and he wanted to meet you, can you come over?" Link asked, listening to him talk. "Thanks, B. See you in a bit, bye." Link said as he hung up. Hours passed and a car pulled up and said character stepped out.

"Is this the right address? I hope so." he said as he walked in. He knocked on the door as Lukas opened it. He randomly pulled out a knife and stabbed said demon in the shoulder, which he pulled out and it healed.

"Link, B's here!" Lukas said as he dodged a syringe carrying a lethal poison.

"Great, send him to Fake Howl's room." Link called, hiding behind a cannon. Lukas sighed and led B to FH's room.

"Howl, you've got a visitor." he said as he pushed B in and ran out. Howl was sitting in front of the furnace and turned his head to smile at Beyond Birthday.

"Welcome, please make yourself at home." he said, throwing B off a bit. "So, what do you do, Mister B?" Howl asked him with a disgustingly insane look in his eye.

"Well, seeing as I am only mentioned, no one has ever asked me what I do." he replied, hiding the drugs in his pockets.

"Well, knowing that A committed suicide, what did you do to attempt to succeed L?" Howl asked, staring at the man and hiding a knife.

"Um..." he said as he slipped a syringe out from his back pocket.

"You know when I'm going to die, don't you?" Howl asked, still smiling. He nodded slowly and nervously. "Then let's talk about murder!" Howl said, giving a sick smile.

"W-what?" he asked, just watching the teen.

"MURDER! My favorite serial killer is Jack the Ripper! HE IS AMAZINGLY TERRIFYING!" he said, jumping with excitement. "Who is yours?!"

"Um, well..." he began.

"You're insane!" Howl said, walking over to him. He pulled him down to his level and looked him in the eye. "I love that in a man." he said with a sick smile. He was suddenly kicked away.

"You're the crazy one. I am out of here." he said walking out of the room.

"Have fun dying!" Howl said waving. "I'll be waiting for you, my dear!" he said waving and blowing a kiss, making B shiver in fear of this nut. He walked out of the house to go back to the cases he had to work on. The murders he committed. He walked out of the house and walked through a portal back to his world. Link walked in and looked for Beyond Birthday.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked as he looked for him. Fake Howl suddenly walked up to him.

"My sweetie pie went back home. I love that man! Just look at how intricate his murders are! I love that in a human." he said, smiling at his knife. Link shrugged it off and threw the fake Howl down the stairs and locked the door.

* * *

"Well, c-come back next time, and please review." Mallon said, shivering in fear and holding his scythe closely. Amy hid in the corner as she spoke.

"Y-yes, please come back and review." she said with a quivering voice.


	6. Technology

Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny blog

Chapter 5: How Link knows people

Disclaimer: I only own Lukas, Sakul and Mallon. Nyir is just the name I give Soul Edge. I also own the insane Howl.

* * *

**Asked by: I Am The Real L**

**how does link know bb**

"Huh? How do I know Beyond Birthday?" Link asked. "Oh, well I had a mange for Ocarina of Time, and Majora's mask, so I went to a convention for all characters affiliated with manga, and I came across BB." Link said.

"Really?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah, turns out, he was a fan of Ocarina of Time while I was a fan of Death Note." Link said. "So, we traded numbers and we all hang out sometimes, mainly when I'm not with you all." Link said. "But you know? I've never met L though, he seems like a cool guy, but I didn't see him at the convention." Link said.

"Oh, that's because he was sick that weekend." Lukas said as he looked at his Ipad.

"How do you know?" Link asked him.

"He said so on his Facekindle (The future of Facebook)" Lukas said as he showed Link.

"You're friends with L?" Link asked him.

"Only on Facekindle." Lukas said. "Hey, Vio just updated his stats." he said as he read Vio's page.

* * *

"Well, this was a strange chapter." Mallon said scratching his head. "I never expected such a technological advancement to be present." Mallon said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked him.

"Well, I never expected Link and Lukas to have Ipads." he said as she nodded.

"Well ask us stuff in the reviews, see ya!" Nyir said to everyone.


End file.
